Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Big War". Plot (Back at Scorch in the temple resting room) *Bombo: What happen? *Princess Peach: The world is in chaos. *Bombo: All set. Where was this happening in? *Princess Peach: Chateau Ripto. *Greta: Ripto. *Handel: That bad of a dinosaur is going down. *Bombo: We better stop him right away. *Princess Peach: We better teleport right away to the battle. Let's go. *Agent Zero: Hang on. This will get pretty tuff. (Princess Peach teleports the gang to Chateau Ripto. At Sheila's Alp on a empty farm.) *Billy: So Sheila, how is your day going? *Sheila: This is perfect farm set we got. *Billy: Oh silly me. I bet the mooses will roam over and bring in the pigs. *Bianca: *arrive from teleporting* Sheila, we need you. *Sheila: Oh hi Bianca, what with the serious face? *Bianca: Spyro and the gang are about to face a new threat of villains that will destroy both of their worlds apart. You're coming along. *Sheila: Okay then. Keep the mooses going Billy. *Billy: You bet Sheila. *Sheila: Alright, let's go. *Bianca: Okay. *teleports* (At Bentley's cave home in Ice Citadel) *Bartholomew: Hot chocolate for us. *Bentley: Oh my, coffee? I said hot chocolate. *Bartholomew: It's just a drink in a mug. It's like coffee but chocolate on fire. *Bentley: Nah, drink on. I'm going to get a glass of water for myself. *Bianca: *arrive with Sheila* *Bentley: Huh? What do you want? *Bianca: Bentley, we need you. You are one of Spyro's friends who can help and stop Ripto from destroyinh both of our worlds. *Bentley: The world is in danger again? I'm coming too. *Bianca: Come along. *Bartholomew: Good luck brother. *Bentley: Yarn the other yetis that the world is in danger. These guys need to go inside for some fresh air. *Bartholomew: I'm on it. *Sheila: Let's go Bentley. *Bentley: Ok. I'm on my way. (Bianca, Sheila and Bentley teleports to Summer Forest in the Professor's lab) *Professor: Welcome back. What took you so long? *Bianca: Now since we got them, you need to locate where Spyro and the others at? *Professor: They are at Chateau Ripto. *Bentley: I'm gonna crush that dinosaur to pieces like a bug. *Professor: Oh no, i see dark clouds in the sky. *Bianca: What is going on? *Professor: That strange cyborg lord is using his staff to spread darkness all over the world. *Bentley: This is terrible. Let's crush him now. *Professor: Go ahead boys. I'll locate where Mario is. *Sheila: Wait, who's Mario? *Professor: No time to explain. Go on, shoot. I need some time to check on the heroes. *Bianca: Let's go. *teleports to Chateau Ripto with Sheila and Bentley* (Back at Chateau Ripto where Sir Grodus is fighting the heroes) *Spyro: *use his lightning horns to hit Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: Ow. *Spyro: Is that all you got? *Sir Grodus: You are going to pay for this! This world is finally mine. *Luigi: *thunder shock on Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: Ow. *Luigi: Hunter, now! *Hunter: I got this. *throw a bow arrow on Sir Grodus' head* *Sir Grodus: Ow! No. *Spyro: *charge his horns and knock off Sir Grodus to the high cliff* *Sir Grodus: You purple freak. *Spyro: Game over Sir Grodus. Time for you to die. *Sir Grodus: No. This isn't the end. *call out his staff as the rhynocs run in from his control* *Luigi: What is that? *Yoshi: A army of rhynocs are coming. *Sgt. James Byrd: Let's fight them. (Bianca, Sheila and Bentley arrives) *Hunter: Bianca! *Bianca: Oh no, a big army is heading toward us. *Bentley: Let's get smashing. *Sir Grodus: Go my minions, destroy the heroes now! *Spyro: I'll deal with you later. Let's go guys. *fight the rhynocs* *Bentley: *use his club to smash the rhynocs* *Bianca: *use her magic powers to shoot on the rhynocs* *Blink: *use his gadgets to shoot on the rhynocs* *Luigi: *use his thunder powers to shock on the rhynocs* Too much of them. *Yoshi: *use his tongue on the rhynoc and spin to knock every one of them* (Back with Ripto and Mario in the other side) *Ripto: Come on Mario, bring in your dark. *Mario: *struggling and transform to his darker form* *Ripto: *use one of Mario's power to transform, causing an earthquake* *Mario: *rip apart his wizard form to his plumber form in darkness* *Ripto: *transform into a monstrous dinosaur and roars* (The crack started to make a circle where Ripto and Dark Mario are standing and moves up in collision) *Ripto: This is now a collision course. *Dark Mario: You hurt my friends and you stole the red crystal just to burn it off. *Ripto: I have another one in my scepter in which i stole one from the Super Portal. *Dark Mario: Time to fight. *fight Ripto* *Ripto: *use his club scepter to smash the ground* *Dark Mario: *dark ball attack Ripto* *Ripto: Ow. *Dark Mario: *punch Ripto in the face* *Ripto: Watch it kiddo. *Dark Mario: I'm not a kid. *use dark lightning on Ripto* *Ripto: No! Ahhhh! *Dark Mario: *hold the ground and smash it to destroyed several rock sharps on the ground* *Ripto: *roars* *Dark Mario: *punch Ripto to the mountain* *Ripto: Ow. What have i done? *Dark Mario: *use his dark spear on Ripto's body* *Ripto: Ack! *Dark Mario: *run and use his super punch on Ripto to destroy the mountain* *Ripto: This ain't working out great! *Dark Mario: Take this! *punch Ripto* *Ripto: Ow. (Back at the war, Spyro charge his fire attack on the rhynocs as Sgt. James Byrd use his rockets to destroy the rhynocs. Luigi jump and smash on the ground to knock the rhynocs out.) *Luigi: Oh yeah, these colorful rhynocs are going down. *Bentley: *use his club to knock the rhynocs out* Three strikes and you're out! *Blink: *throw bombs at the rhynocs* *Yoshi: *throw the egg bombs at the rhynocs* This should work it out. *Sir Grodus: No! Minions, destroy the heroes now. *Bianca: *use a powerful spell on Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: Ahhh! My brain. *Bentley: *knock Sir Grodus to the rock* *Sir Grodus: Gah. *Bianca: *use a powerful attack on the rhynocs* *Luigi: *use a thunder bolt on the rhynocs* *Yoshi: *throw egg bombs at the rhynocs* *Blink: Alright, here we go. *throw gadget bombs at the rhynocs* *Sgt. James Byrd: Time for some rocket blast. *blast some rockets at the rhynocs* *Sir Grodus: *get up* No! My minions are losing. This isn't the end folks. *Spyro: *use a thunder spear on the rhynocs* *Hunter: Whoa. *Spyro: *create a lightning sword to attack the rhynocs* *Luigi: Is it me, or he's standing on two legs? *Yoshi: He's just being Spyro. *Luigi: Oh. Okay. *Spyro: *slash the sword on the ground and defeat the rhynocs* *Sir Grodus: Not again! *Spyro: *use thunder spear on the rhynocs* *Bianca: Spyro, to his body! *Spyro: *slash Sir Grodus with his lightning sword* *Sir Grodus: No. My powers. No! *Spyro: This is what you get for destroying the red crystal for Avalar. *Sir Grodus: I promise that more bad guys will come to kill you like a weapon. *Spyro: I am not a weapon! *thunder attack on Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: I surrender. I surrender. *Bentley: *hold his club up high* Now it's time to lose. *Sir Grodus: No. I don't want to die. You kill all of my friends. (Princess Peach, Bombo, Agent Zero, Greta and Handel arrives from teleporting) *Bentley: *look at the group* Huh? *smash Sir Grodus' head* *Sir Grodus: The princess. *Luigi: Princess Peach? *Hunter: Bombo? *Spyro: Agent Zero? *Princess Peach: Luigi, Yoshi. *Luigi: Princess Peach. *Yoshi: What are you doing here? *Sir Grodus: Rhynocs, destroy them! *use his staff to control the rhynocs to attack the heroes* *Bombo: *use his powerful spell to defeat all the rhynocs* *Sir Grodus: No! *Bombo: We have come to the rescue. *Greta: That bad man is right here. *Handel: It's a supervillain robot. *Blink: Man, that's hot. *Princess Peach: Where's Mario? I can't find him everywhere. *Luigi: He's up in the sky fighting Ripto. *Sir Grodus: No. I am not defeated yet. I will steal the soul of the princess right now. *float Princess Peach up* *Princess Peach: Ahh! *Bowser: *wake up* Princess Peach! *Kammy: *wake up* Wake for me Bowser. *Bowser: I'm not letting him capture the princess and take over the world like last time. *Luigi: Hey! *Yoshi: What are you doing. *Spyro: No! *Sir Grodus: *move Spyro to the ground* *Spyro: Hey. *Sir Grodus: All of her power is mine. I will be invisible. *sapped the magic powers from Princess Peach* *Bianca: No! *Sir Grodus: *use his magic spell and transform Bianca into a Goomba* *Bianca: Hey. *Hunter: He now has magician powers. *Bianca: You cyborg fool! *Luigi: Hey, a pet Goomba. *Bianca: Don't touch me. *Luigi: Sorry. *Sir Grodus: Now let me see her vision of the future of her mind. (From Peach's mind, the Mushroom Universe and Dragon Realms are burned into crystal pieces in purple as a blue man with wings shows up with a silhouette illusion of a feather monster shows up by destroying two worlds apart. Back to reality, Sir Grodus stole the powers of Princess Peach and powers up.) *Princess Peach: *fall to ground* *Bowser: No! *Sir Grodus: Yes. Now i have sense all over the omniverse for myself. The blue man and feather monster is one of those beings to destroy the omniverse. Now i will destroy everything they done. *hit his staff to the ground and turning them to crystal pieces* *Luigi: What's happening? *Hunter: What is that on the ground? *Bianca: It's called a shard. I can't move my hands. I hate being a mushroom! *Yoshi: You're a Goomba. *Bianca: Don't say it. *Hunter: Holy cow! *Sheila: Ahh! *Blink: *grab on to Sheila's hand* We're going to lose. *Agent 9: I don't wanna die like a rotten banana! *Agent Zero: Hold together! *Greta: I'm scared. *Handel: I wanna go home. *Bombo: *protect the heroes with a shield protection* *Bentley: What are you doing? *Bombo: I'm protecting you so that cyborg lord don't kill us all. *Sir Grodus: No! I need to win for the omniverse. *charge the dark power to his staff to the shield* *Yoshi: How are we going to escape? *Luigi: Oh no. Spyro is stuck! *Spyro: *get up* You won't get away with this. *Sir Grodus: This is only the beginning of the end to the lifetime of matters, filled with darkness around you. *Spyro: No! *kick Sir Grodus to the shard mountain* *Luigi: Go get them dragon. *Spyro: *fly to Sir Grodus* You're going to pay! *Sir Grodus: Oh, don't blame me. Blame on the enemies you faced. *Spyro: Huh? *Gulp: *get up from the battle* What is happening? *Crush: *get up from the battle* What a twist. *Gnasty Gnorc: *get up from the battle* Oh my. *Bowser: The princess, yes. Now we can escape in time just to make her my queen! *Kammy: Here we go. *Gulp: He's going after the princess! *Gnasty Gnorc: Stop right here. *Crush: Just to let you know that she's dead! (Back at the battle with Dark Mario and Ripto) *Dark Mario: *kick Ripto in the belly* *Ripto: Ooh. *smash Mario to the ground* Die die die! (The crack started to break every apart by turning to shards) *Ripto: Oh no. What's happening? *Dark Mario: *smash Ripto's diamond necklace* *Ripto: No! My necklace! *Dark Mario: It's a amulet you dork. *Ripto: No! *Dark Mario: *smash the amulet* *Ripto: Teleport! (Ripto teleports himself along Mario and a cracked mountain side ground to a unknown place in a white setting. Back at the battle with Sir Grodus.) *Sir Grodus: *shoot his scepter powers at Spyro* *Spyro: *dodge every single attack* *Sir Grodus: You can't win now. I am the champion! *Crush: Hey. He's still going after the princess. *Gnasty Gnorc: Not a chance. *Sir Grodus: That princess is mine! *use his wind attack on Bowser, Kammy, Gnasty Gnorc, Crush and Gulp in defeat* *Luigi: Take that bad guys! *Sir Grodus: Now, do you have any last words before your death? Either i hit you or your friends? *Spyro: *fireball at the staff and destroy it with his horns* *Sir Grodus: No! *Spyro: Ha. The brave and powerful dragon alway wins. *Sir Grodus: You little fool! I was suppose to win! *Spyro: Game over Sir Grodus. *use his horn power to damage Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: Ahhhhhh! My body! *Spyro: Come on. Die die die. *Sir Grodus: Without my staff, i am doomed. *Spyro: You are doomed for yourself. You lost your friends and you lost everything. *Sir Grodus: This isn't the end. *Spyro: *push more on his horns* You're done. (Sir Grodus explodes as the shards stop changing the ground. His head land on the ground as Spyro return back to normal with the orbs inside him. Bombo release the heroes.) *Bombo: You did it. *Luigi: Sir Grodus is finally gone again. *Spyro: Look like i killed him. *Yoshi: We need to bury him so he doesn't come back like last time. *Bianca: Yep. I'm still a Goomba after all. *Luigi: Where's Mario? *Yoshi: I don't know. *Spyro: I heard that Ripto teleported him somehow. *Luigi: Mario?! MARIO! *Sgt. James Byrd: Sorry to hear a lost of your friend. *Agent 9: Too bad pal. *Bentley: It's game over. *Agent Zero: Can we smash him now? *Hunter: No. I shoot the brain down. Look like he fit as a display of the bad guy museum. *Agent Zero: That does it pal. *Bombo: We messed things up. *Blink: It's not your fault Bombo. We shouldn't saved the red crystal in the first place. *Bombo: You know bad things are going to happen. *Blink: Yeah. That crystal was very hard to find. *Sparx: At least, Gulp would have swallow it if he mistakes it as candy. *Blink: We can't take these guys back home. Look like they're stuck in our world for now. *Luigi: I have friends back there that need help. And we're trap! TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 10) Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff